Will You Be My Girlfriend?
by sosupersydney
Summary: This is a Troyella oneshot. After the triple win everybody is at the after party. Will Troy build up the courage to ask Gabriella out and will she say yes? Summary's not that great but story is good. My first fanfic!


Will You Be My Girlfriend? by Zanessafan1012

A/N: This is just a troyella oneshot. It's my first one so be nice in the reviews. Anyways...I hope you enjoy the story.

After the triple win, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and the rest of the gang were dancing the night away at the after party. Troy went over to the punch bowl to get some drinks.

Troy's POV:

"Good job man!" A student yells at me.

"Thanks," I reply. I've been saying that five thousands times since Gabriella and I won the roles of Arnold and Minnie and the Wildcats won the championships. It was fun at first but now I'm kind of tired of it. I'm so nervous tonight. I wanna ask Gabriella to be my girlfriend but I'm scared she just wants to be friends. I grab all the drinks and head towards the group.

"Thanks. I'm sooo thirsty." Sharpay says taking her cup and standing next to Zeke.

"So am I." Gabriella says smiling that beautiful smile of hers. I'm going to have to ask her sometime tonight.

"Lets keep dancin'!" Taylor announces grabbing Chad and storming on to the dance floor.

"Troy, do you wanna get some air with me?" Gabriella asks me. I wonder what she wants to talk about.

Gabriella's POV:

I like Troy a lot and would love to be his girlfriend but I'm scared he just wants to be friends. Just thinking about it is driving me crazy, so I'm going to ask him to go outside with me.

"Troy, do you wanna get some air with me?" I ask him.

"Sure." Troy answers. We walk out the gym doors and into the crisp January air.

"Today was amazing, huh," I say turning to face him.

"Yeah, I can't believe we pulled it off," he says looking anywhere but at my face.

"Yeah, it was tough but when we all work together, we can accomplish anything," I say realizing I sound like a teacher. "I mean...

"I wanna say thank you," Troy says interrupting me.

"For what?" I ask wondering what he was thanking me for when I should be thanking him.

"For showing me there's more to life than basketball," Troy says smiling at me.

"And that taking chances is a good thing."

"You didn't need me to realize that," I say shaking my head.

"Yes I did. If we hadn't gotten chosen to sing with each other at the ski lodge and you didn't get transferred here to Albuquerque, then I would never have had the guts to audition for the musical." Troy says taking my hands in his. "Singing with you is magical and I probably couldn't do that with anyone else but you."

"I should be the one saying thank you," I say tears filling my eyes. "You helped me break out of my shell and show everyone that I'm not just the freaky math girl, but a singer too. Thank you so much Troy."

"Gabriella, I really care about you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Troy chokes out.

Did he just say what I think he said? Did he just say the words I've been desperately waiting for?

"Yes, Troy I would love to be your girlfriend," I say smiling at him. As we leaned in to kiss, Chad comes and slaps Troy on the back.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long," Chad says not realizing what he just did.

"Why is it that whenever Troy and I are about to kiss, you come out of nowhere and ruin the moment." I ask Chad laughing.

"Oops. I didn't mean to so I'll be inside." he stuttered running for the gym door.

"Good old Chad," Troy says. "So should we try again?" he asks me.

"Of course," We lean in for the kiss and as soon as we do it seems like fireworks are going off everywhere and that Troy and me are the only ones on the planet. My foot pops like Mia from the Princess Diaries and now I know what she means. We pull away and smile at each other.

"I guess, it really is the start of something new," I say looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes it is," Troy replies. "It's time to go back."

"Yeah." Troy and I walk back into the party and continue to dance all night happy that we have each other.

A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you liked it and if you did I would be very happy if you gave me a review. I'll take constructive criticism but please don't send me a review just criticizing me. Anyways...hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
